


oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Innocent Calum, M/M, Oblivious Calum, Smut, blowjob, handjob, tbh thats all, teenager malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i asked," he rolls his eyes sassily, but michael couldnt see since his face was still pressed against his chest. "what is a blowjob?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is literal shit, but i havent posted in almost a month and i wanted to give you guys something. btw, cringey ending; i didnt really know how to end it.

calum was oblivious to about everything a normal sixteen year old would usually know, like sex and everything related to sex. its funny really, because his bestfriends are the most dirtiest people on the planet and they think its adorable when they laugh about something michael said and calum has the cutest confused expression. and of course, michael has to come up with something that was most definitely not what he meant. but calum never speaks of it again because the boys havent got calls from calums mom asking them 'why the hell did calum just ask me to toss his salad?'

and okay, maybe theyve gotten that call once—just once. 

so like now, when calum is over at michaels house, his bestest best friend out of all of his friends—which hes only told michael and made him pinky promise to keep it a secret, which of course michael couldnt. he just had to brag about being calums bestest best friend— theyre cuddling up under michaels thick star wars blanket, watching youtube from michaels phone. and of course, michael has to be subscribed to almost every filthy youtuber there is, and hes constantly getting pounded with questions from calum asking 'what does that mean?' 'why does he swear so much?' 'whats a rimjob?' in which michael cant help but snort because hearing such filthy things coming from calums mouth is the cutest and funniest thing. 

"im serious, mikey!" calum blushes deeply when michael starts laughing at him, hiding his face in the older boys warm neck. "its not funny! i was just asking a question!" 

michael has to catch his breath from laughing so hard, head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut. "it is funny actually," is what he replies with breathlessly. 

calum huffs and lifts his head up, arm crossed against michaels chest as his chin rests on it, looking up with a pout. "how is it funny? i was just curious." his cheeks were still red and michael couldnt help but pinch them. 

"because its just cute when you say things like that," michael replies vaguely, a big smile on his face. 

"say things like what!" calum was getting frustrated, kicking his feet against the mattress and huffing loudly, hiding his face against michaels chest when he was being laughed at again. 

michael sighs heavily, "youre so oblivious. its adorable." 

"ill never know what im oblivious to until you tell me what it means! thats why i asked!" the younger boy points out, reaching up to flick michaels forehead only to call him a dork. 

"asked me what?"

"mikey!" 

"no seriously i forgot." 

he didnt. 

calum groans and decides to just ask again because michael wasnt giving in anytime soon. 

"i asked," he rolls his eyes sassily, but michael couldnt see since his face was still pressed against his chest. "what is a blowjob?"

michael has to contain himself from laughing again, not even knowing what was so funny this time. its just funny how calum knows nothing. he was quiet for a minute, trying to come up with an excuse and decided calum was old enough to start learning things—and he was tired of coming up with lies. 

"do you really wanna know?" he asks, chewing his lip as he strokes calums soft black hair. calum immediately nods and lifts his head out of michaels chest, ears open and ready to listen.

"you cant tell your mom i told you okay? you can never mention this ever, unless its to ashy or luke. promise?" michaels stomach swirled at the thought of ruining calums innocent little mind. but okay, the boy needs to know. 

calum cocks his head to the side in confusion. why couldnt he tell his mom? he tells her everything. "okay, i promise," he eventually says, just wanting to know already. 

"okay. so," michael starts, wondering how he could explain what a blowjob is without being crude. he just decides to fuck it and say it. "a blowjob is when you put your mouth on a boys dick." 

calums eyes widened, only having learned what a dick was a few weeks ago thanks to luke screaming "ow my dick!" when ashton punched it when luke was being annoying. 

hes speechless for a minute, eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard. michael thought it was cute.

"but thats like.. thats weird. we pee out of those!" calum gasps. a hand going between his legs to cover himself. michael giggles and shakes his head, "no its not weird. it actually feels really good." he chews the inside of his cheek, the room becoming a bit hot from the topic of sucking dicks. or maybe its just hormonal teenager michael. 

"it feels good? really?" calum sits up, looking down at his crotch after taking his hand away. "so like.. if i put my mouth on yours it would feel good?" he points downwards where michaels crotch would be under the blanket. 

michael gulps, forgetting he hasnt told calum that it was a dirty thing and shouldnt talk about it so openly because it does things to him. and dont blame him, calums cute and hes talking about putting his mouth on michaels dick, of course michaels gonna feel a little hot.

he leans up on his elbows and shrugs, "well yeah, itd make me feel good," he confirms calums question with a nod, shifting a bit under the covers.

"oh," calum says quietly, nodding as he took in the information before looking down at michael with bright eyes, "can i do it then? if it makes you feel good?"

and wow, michael is beyond stupid to not see that coming. he should've known calum would ask that after finding out what it does. he was all about giving and making people happy. little did he know this was a complete different kind of happy.

"uh-" michael is speechless, even more so when he actually fucking twitches in his sweatpants at the thought of calum sucking his dick. calum of all people. "uhm i dont think thats a good idea," he says slowly so that hes careful, not trusting his own voice at the moment. 

calum frowns, shoulders visibly slumping. "why not? dont you want to feel good?" he gets up on his knees, fisting at michaels loose sleep shirt. 

michael gulps, eyes flicking from calums hands, to his mouth and then to the ceiling before shutting them. "cal-" he stops himself, gripping the sheets next to him and trying to ignore the way he was actually getting fucking hard. 

"please?" calum actually pouts. whats so bad about making a friend feel good?

michael is confused as what to do, because its literally just a blowjob. and its really not a big deal, but calum is so oblivious it feels like michael could be taking advantage of him. but no, he would never do that. but okay, now michaels thinking about it, calum does have really nice lips. and hes really attractive, so maybe it wasnt such a bad idea. 

"okay," he finally says, coming out as a whisper as he watches calums face brighten. he chuckles at how excited he was and leans up all the way, shoving the comforter down to the edge of the bed. it was obvious he was rock hard in is sweatpants and it was quite uncomfortable. 

calum gasps in excitement, a wide smile on his face. michael cant stop looking at his mouth now, but forces himself to look away as hes raising his hips and shoving his sweatpants and boxers down his legs. he snorts at the way calums eyes widen a little like he wasnt expecting to see michaels dick despite what he was just begging to do with it. 

"why is it like that?" he whispers to himself, crawling closer to michael until hes sat by his hip. 

"because its hard. now come here," michael explains quite horribly and bluntly as he spreads his legs, patting the space in front of him so calum knows where he means. 

calum doesnt ask twice about it, too busy crawling around michaels legs so he can climb up between them, kneeling in front of him now. 

michael pulls up his shirt so his dick wasnt laid against it and he just wanted to make this as perfect as possible with nothing in the way. 

"just- here," michael grabs a hold of his dick and gestures for calum to lean his head down. "just put it in your mouth," he instructs best he can, not really knowing how else to explain it. 

"okay," calum giggles and puts some of his hair behind his ear as he leans down and immediately wraps his lips around the head of michaels cock. he furrows his eyebrows, definitely not used to it but it wasnt terrible. he looks up at michael as if he was asking for the next instruction. 

michael has to swallow a lump in his throat at the sight and feeling, chest already beginning to heave up and down a bit. "just suck on it, and go up and down." 

calum doesnt think twice before doing as told, cheeks hollowing as he sucks lightly at the head, tongue briefly swiping against the slit. michaels entire body jerks at that, lips squeezing together to keep from moaning outloud. calum does this for a few minutes, just barely bobbing his head as he sucks gently. michael needs more. 

"cal- can you like," he shifts on one elbow, "use your tongue? just suck it like a lolipop?" hes desperate. 

"mhm," calum hums, making michael groan softly because that felt nice around his dick. calum lifts off of michael with a pop, making him flinch a little, before going back down to lick at the tip like a little kitten. his eyes are shut in determination as he starts from the middle and drags his tongue up to the tip, even going so far as to swipe his tongue against the slit, basically anything that just felt right. 

michael whimpers, eyes squeezed shut so he doesnt have to look at the way calum licked at his dick or else hed be a moaning mess right now. it was past midnight and his parents are only downstairs below them. 

suddenly, calums lips are wrapping around him again except only taking more of him in his mouth, cheeks hollowing and then being filled with each bob of his head at a quick and short pace. 

"cal-oh my god," michael breathes, bringing a hand to grip onto the fabric of calums shirt at his shoulder. calums eyes popped open at that, lifting up and swallowing all of the saliva thats built up. "are you okay? are you feeling good?" he asks, concerned. 

michael nods eagerly, "so good, please keep going."

calum smiles at himself and nods, opening his mouth and going back down on michaels dick, closing his mouth around almost half of it. michaels eyes rolled back, fighting the urge to buck his hips into calums throat. 

he was getting quite frustrated, because he knew calum could take more than less than half of his dick. but he fixes the problem by shoving his hand in the back of calums hair, pushing him down to guide him. calum catches on quickly, widening his mouth and taking more in until he felt the tip of michaels dick nudge against his throat. his eyes prick with tears as he tries to swallow and relax his throat, only resulting in michael moaning loudly when calum gags. but because calum wants to do the best he can to please michael, he forces himself to take it. 

"oh my god, cal. thats good," michael breathes shakily, head falling back against the pillow as he arches his back. he was so embarrassingly close. 

calum is following michaels hand, whatever its telling him to do. whenever michael tugs, he goes up and when he pushes down, he goes down, over and over. he started to get the hang of it now, eyes shut as he bobbed his hard harshly as if he knew it would make it better, which it definitely did because michaels thighs started to shake now. 

the sounds are obscene but it makes everything better; the slippery and sloppy sounds of the suction from calums mouth, the occasional sounds of his gagging. michael fucking loves it, he loves taking away calums innocence like this. is he a bad person? he doesnt even care, this was bliss.

"cal-" he struggles to say, barely even being able to breathe really—its like calums sucking the breath out of him— as he feels himself becoming right on the edge. his tummy was twitching, trying to hold back from cumming down calums throat which is definitely something hed like to see, but he knew it was too early for that step. 

calums eyes flicked open when michael tugs his hair harshly, calum getting the message and leaning up. "wha-" 

it wasnt even a second later after seeing calums plump lips all shiny, swollen and wet and even some pre cum dribbling from the bottom lip that michael jerked himself off and came, all up his tummy with loud whimpers and moans. calum watches with wide eyes at michaels shaking thighs and how fast his hand was moving on his dick—and especially the white stuff coming out of it. there was so much, and michael was moaning uncontrollably and calum didnt even know what to think. he was in awe. 

"woah," he whispered to himself, a little freaked because michael has been still for the past 15 seconds and he was panting heavily. "you okay mikey? did that feel good?" calum asks insecurely, biting his lip, hovering over michael to see if he was alive. 

michaels eyes popped open at the sound of calums voice, swallowing harshly and nodding. "felt really good," he breathes, looking away from calums lips because he just might end up kissing him and hed rather not freak calum out right now.

he leans up, calum going up too and sitting back on his knees. his cheeks are red as he feels himself become uncomfortable in his pajama pants, looking down and gasping. 

"uhm-mikey i think- i think my dick is doing what yours did," he mumbles as he feels it and feels the hardness of it. 

michael smirks, leaning back on his palms as he looks down at the tent in calums thin pants. "want me to teach you something else?" he asks, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. 

calum nods eagerly with a smile and crawls up next to michael, who pats his lap. calum throws his leg around michaels waist with no problem, not even thinking about the mess on michaels tummy that was now on his pajama pants. 

"now this," michael starts, biting his lip as he hooks his fingers in calums pants and basically shoves his hand down his boxers, "is called a handjob." 

calum gasps when michaels hand wraps around his dick and pulls it out of his pants, looking down at it. hes never seen it like that before and it scared him for a minute until it starts to feel good when michaels hand moves up and down it. he grips michaels shoulders, feeling like he could fall back if he didnt hold on. 

"m-mikey. why does it feel so good?" he asks, voice a little higher than usual and michael is so thankful that he decided to let calum blow him. this was amazing. 

"just does cally," michael shrugs, swiping his thumb against the slit of calums dick and watching in awe as the precum dribbles out. he knew calum was going to cum embarrassingly soon, but itll be 16 years worth of cum and hes excited to see it and make it happen. 

calum jerks forward when michael does the thing with his thumb, jaw dropping and eyes falling shut. he feels good all over, something hes never felt before and he wants to feel it forever. 

"tell me when you feel like youre gonna burst yeah? you'll know when," michael says softly, leaning forward to nudge his lips against the fabric of calums shirt on his shoulder, hoping calum doesnt notice. he just feels kind of awkward sitting there and staring—even though it was a nice sight—and he just feels its appropriate. 

calum whines, nodding and bucking his hips forward, leaning into the touch. his fists clench into michaels shirt, needing something to hold onto as the feeling gets more intense. he doesnt even know how to describe it.

"mike-mikey i-" he rambles, not even knowing what to say right now, his mind is all jumbled and his dick feels so nice and his entire body feels so nice right now. 

michaels never heard anything better than calum moaning his name, honestly. and thats something hed never thought he would hear, but boy is he glad he did.

the hand that wasnt around calums dick was sliding down calums back and down to his ass, lightly touching the cheek before squeezing it harshly. calum squeaks, jumping a bit before hiding his face in calums neck to keep quiet. 

"you-you touched my butt," he breathes heavily, a whimper immediately following it when michael fisted his dick faster. 

michael smiles against calums shirt, "yeah i did. is that okay?" 

calum swallows, thighs twitching as a whole new sensation rushes over his body—like he was going to burst. 

"i-i think so, but," he lifts his head up and michael does too, looking at the boys wide eyes, "i think im gonna burst mikey. wha-what does that mean?" 

michael bites his lip in determination as he moves his hand quicker. "do you remember what came out of me? that white stuff?" 

calum barely nods, eyes still shut as he was repeatedly bucking his hips. 

"well thats whats gonna happen. just let it go, yeah? let go for me cally," michael was more seductive that he meant to be, but calum didnt notice. 

"o-okay-" calum could barely get the word out when he was cumming, gasping loudly. his thighs were shaking like mad, hands tugging michaels shirt so tightly there was probably a rip. michael cant look away, calums jaw was dropped and his eyes were squeezed shut and the cute little whimpers and moans were escaping one after another. michael doesnt think he'll ever need porn anymore. 

calum feels as if hes went to heaven, entire body trembling as his forehead falls against michaels shoulder. 

"oh my gosh," he breathes, looking down at himself and the mess he made. there was alot, all over michaels hands and their shirts.

"m'shaking," calum says softly, giggling when he shows michael his shaking hands. michael snorts and covers calums junk back up. 

"thats what happens sometimes when it just feels so good," he explains, bringing calum close to wrap his arms around him, rubbing his back softly to help him calm down. 

"you cant tell anyone about this, okay?" he remembers to say after calum finally calms downs, smiling when he feels calum nod and mumble something alone the lines of a promise before falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01 if ya wanna hmu


End file.
